


All the Glittering Stars

by SorceressJewel42



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Brotherhood, Deaf Character, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorceressJewel42/pseuds/SorceressJewel42
Summary: For Obi-Wan being a Deaf person has never really been an issue. Not really. Now he has a headstrong Padawan and problems seem to crop up everywhere he turns. Still one does what one can to follow the Force...





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Bant Eerin was walking down the hallways looking for Obi-Wan..._again._ This was the second time this week she'd been doing this. She'd hoped that the teasing would stop or at least slacken off as Bruck Chun grew older in age and supposedly in maturity but no he'd stepped up his teasing and tormenting of her friend. All out of the Masters' earshot of course making the situation even more frustrating. Not only was it immature but also some of the teasing was just downright _mean. _Now Bant wasn't in Obi-Wan's age group. Contrary to popular opinion she was actually in a group two years younger then him. Still her maturity made many think that she was older then she actually was. Right now she heartily wished she was in Obi-Wan's age bracket that way she could tell off Bruck when it happened instead of hearing it second hand from Garen.

Sighing at things that couldn't be changed she sent out a pulse in the Force trying to locate her errant friend. Fortunately this time she sensed that he was nearby...in the Archives. Well that figured, Obi-Wan was a bit of a bookworm so retreating to the Archives was inevitable and not too unexpected.

The Mon Calamari quietly walked into the Archives and soon spotted him among the books his face buried into datafile about various flora and fauna about Geonosis. Bant walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder getting his attention. Obi-Wan blinked as he turned away and noticed his friend. He smiled and signed a greeting along with Bant's sign name a besh sign with the motion for swimming attached to it.

_"Has Bruck being teasing you again?"_ Bant signed slight anger lacing her signs. Usually he did have a hearing aid but it was often erratic at picking up sounds and also he was far more comfortable signing then using his rather nasally or as some described it toneless voice.

_"No more than usual," _he signed back giving her a comforting smile. "_He's just being his usual obnoxious self."_

_"That's not what Garen told me, he said that he insulted your ability to become a Jedi."_

_"That's sadly not new," _Obi-Wan sighed his weariness punctuating his signing. "_I'm used to it at this point."_

_"He's wrong you know," _Bant signed empathically trying to get across her point as both a friend and a fellow Initiate. _"You are a capable Initiate and I have no doubt you'll do great things. You're smart and good at dueling and Bruck's just jealous he can't match your prowess."_

_"Well with your encouragement clearly then I'm set to be a member of the Council," _Obi-Wan quipped smiling gratefully at her as he signed. "_Seriously Bant it's okay. I'll be fine. I don't let him get to me."_

_"I just worry about you," _she said allowing her concern to fill her signing. "_There's no reason to be that mean, we're all striving for the same goal after all."_

_"Yes well the hope is he'll grow out of it at least," _Obi-Wan sighed as he turned back to his studies. Noticing that Bant still looked upset on his behalf he gave her a gesture to join him which she happily obliged to doing. After several hours of both studying and mock assigning increasing silly signing words to various fauna and flora they were shooed out by Master Jocasta Nu. Bant walked back tired to her room rubbing her bulbous eyes as she went. She was unaware that her support along with Master Yoda and Garen was a big help to him during those trying periods and moments like this were ones the two would carry forward into his apprenticeship. But at the moment Bant was content that she'd shown her friend that she cared and wanted him to succeed. That was enough for her.


	2. Short Negotiations

Chapter One

Short Negotiations

Obi-Wan felt a slight tremor in the Republic Cruiser which caused him to look up from his work startled. He briefly looked out of the viewport noticing that they'd dropped out of hyperspace before returning his attention back to his hearing aids. They were once again malfunctioning. He could swear that he'd made sure they were secure and worked but despite his best efforts it seemed that the last mission had really done a number on them. Obi-Wan fiddled with the internal workings for a bit hoping that he could get at least one functional before the negotiations began so he could keep up with the Viceroy who was he was sure didn't know either NSL or CNSL or CSL or BSL but before long he felt his master approach from behind. Huffing with resignation he turned his gaze towards him.

_"We're about ready to board the Trade Federation ship," _Qui-Gon signed as he raised his hood up. "_Are you still having issues with those?"_

_"Unfortunately," _Obi-Wan sighed as he signed. He got up from his hunched over position and put on his much smaller cloak imitating his Master's state of dress. "_I can't seem to find the right frequency for the left one. It seems to be stuck on muffled and the right one is shot."_

_"That's usually why professional audiologists do this and not impatient Padawans with a propensity to tinker with medical devices," _Qui-Gon teased allowing an amused smile to cross his face. "_Don't worry you can be the bad Jedi and glare at the proceedings like Master Windu. I'm sure it'll cow the Trade Federation leadership."_

_"Master!" _Obi-Wan signed exasperated at the tease as Qui-Gon chuckled. "_I'm not that bad!"_

_"No you are not but your reaction to implication _ _was priceless."_

_"I'm so glad I'm a source of amusement for you," _Obi-Wan signed with amused snort. "_I just hope that the Viceroy doesn't mind talking to someone that'd be considered deaf and dumb."_

_"Neimoidians at least are more tolerant of Deaf beings as oppose to others you'll find out here like Hutts for example," _Qui-Gon signed back. "_Now then let's get ready to disembark, we mustn't keep our hosts waiting."_

_"Yes Master," _he respectfully signed back as he placed the hearing aids into his ears. Defective and malfunctioning they may be they could still help...provided if people were shouting at the top of their lungs in his left ear then he'd understand them. Oh well they'd be there for appearance sake then. _"I really hope we aren't met with a droid. It's so hard to read them. At least I understand astromech_ _body language well for the most part__."_

_"That's probably going to be the case unfortunately,_" Qui-Gon signed apologetically. _"Don't worry I'll translate if necessary so there's not a misunderstanding."_

_"Thank you Master,_" Obi-Wan gratefully signed back. He didn't particularly care for droids outside of astromechs and those that he interacted with of the Temple so he knew them and they him. However outside of the Temple he didn't care for them namely because of the fact that most of the time he needed to read the person's body language as well as signs or even lips to get a better understanding of what was being said.

Droids of course didn't have those kind of organic tics unless they were programmed with it which often wasn't the case. That often made interactions with them very awkward at best or downright confusing at worst. He much preferred living being interaction if he was honest. He sighed as he followed his Master's lead and placed his hood up.

As they reached the gangplank and exited the ship they walked across hanger with droids staring at them with what looked like interest or was hostility? Again it was hard for him to tell especially with battle droids. As the door to the main corridor opened his suspicions much to annoyance were proven correct as a protocol droid bowing and gesturing for them to follow.

"_She says her name is TC-14," _Qui-Gon signed. "_She's the welcome party it would seem."_

_"Oh joy," _Obi-Wan signed back without much enthusiasm. As they walked down the corridor Obi-Wan felt an uneasiness settle into him. There was something wrong. Elsewhere not related to the mission. Finally they reached the meeting room with TC-14 leaving with a bow. Both of them lowered their hoods and looked around the room. It was a huge on dominated with a large table and window. As he looked he tried to pinpoint the source of his worry he felt his master tap his shoulder to get his attention.

"_Do you sense something wrong?"_

_"Yes but it's not about the mission Master. It's somewhere else elusive."_

_"I'd suggest not centering on your anxieties Obi-Wan, keep your concentration here and now where it belongs."_

_"But Master Yoda says we should be mindful of the future," _Obi-Wan argued back as the walked forwards towards the observation window.

_"Not at the expense of this moment, be mindful of the Living Force my young Padawan."_

_"Yes master," _Obi-Wan signed back reverently. _"How do you think the officials are going to react to the Chancellor's demands?"_

_"These Federation types tend to be cowardly and greedy,"_ Qui-Gon signed back. "_I'd expect the negotiations to be short."_

_"Good."_

_"That doesn't mean you can tinker while we want for them to muster the courage to show up."_

_"You know me too well," _Obi-Wan grumbled his annoyance leaking through his signs. _"Why not?"_

_"Because firstly I doubt we'll have the time to do that and secondly because I said so," _Qui-Gon smirked back cheekily. "_Now come let's prepare for the moment rather then chase phantoms or tinker."_

_"Yes Master," _Obi-Wan sighed as he turned away from the view and went to sit at the table waiting for the Viceroy to arrive. While waiting he lightly tapped his fingers against the table giving his restless hands something to do...and now come to think of it this was extraordinary long wait.

"_Is it in their nature to make us wait this long?"_

"_No," _his master answered back looking equally concerned about the delay as the droid walked in with what looked like refreshments. "_I'm sensing a huge amount of fear for something as trivial as this trade dispute."_

_"I don't like this," _Obi-Wan said his worry punctuating his signing. "_Something's wrong."_

_"Agreed," _Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan was about to comment on this before he felt a great disturbance in the Force that made both him and his Master jump up lightsabers at the ready. Suddenly he noticed there was a poignant odor. He looked over at his Master only to see he was ahead of him and already put on his rebreather. Following his example Obi-Wan did the same and waited with Qui-Gon to strike.


	3. Invasion Force

Chapter Two

Invasion Force

Obi-Wan waited in the mist with his master. He could feel the vibrating metal indicating that droids were descending upon their position and saw their silhouettes in the wisps of the smoke surrounding them. He tensed waiting for his master to cue him to go ahead with the attack. Then in brief second, he felt a slight tug on the Force and activated his lightsaber leaping into battle his danger sense on full alert for things that would escape his attention.

He slashed at several battle droids and pushed several others away so they wouldn't fire at them. Beside him he felt Qui-Gon do the same to the battle droids near him. Once they were disposed Obi-Wan felt his master tap his shoulder. After turning to him the two took off in a run the Force filling them both and his master nudging him in the right direction. Finally they ran towards the bridge cutting down droids left and right easily making their way through the defenses. At last they reached the bridge with his master slicing into the bulkhead while he guarded the rear.

Obi-Wan stretched out with the Force and allowed himself to carried along the currents waiting for something to approach. One battle droid tried sneaking up on his left but the vibrations gave it away and he snapped out and cut it down. Behind him he felt his master's annoyance and worry about the current situation. Obi-Wan also was worried about what was happening. Nothing about this situation warranted this kind of response. It was a simple trade issue he'd been told so how did this merit killing them off? For that matter why blockade Naboo in the first place considering it relied on the trade that Trade Federation provided and also was a small Mid-Rim planet? Well those questions were for another time and now all that mattered was just defending his master and speaking of which...

The young Padawan let out a sharp whistle that he could hear with his semi-working hearing aid. Qui-Gon used to such warning looked up and saw the Destroyer droids that he'd spotted a second before. The droids powered up and began raining bolts on them. He felt a pull on the Force and following his master's lead used the Force to make his limbs go faster sprinting down the halls and into nearby ventilation shaft. The shaft in question was narrow but fit-able for them. Once they'd reached the shaft Master Qui-Gon lead the way. It was dark and musty and made him sneeze several times much to his master's amusement. Soon though it dropped down into a hanger bay where the remains of their ship were. Obi-Wan hesitated slightly noting a huge increase in droids. Wait a second was that...

"_Battle droids," _he signed worriedly to his master. _"It's an invasion army." _

_"That'll complicate things to say the least and a rather odd move as well for Trade Federation,"_ Qui-Gon replied looking exasperated and slightly sad. _"We've got to warn the Naboo, and contact Chancellor Valorum.__ Let's split up, and stowaway on separate ships."_

_"Well you were right about one thing about this mess," _Obi-Wan signed with a slight smirk. _"The negotiations were short."_

_"Brat,"_ Qui-Gon signed with a snort. _"I'll see you on the surface. Be careful."_

"_Yes Master," _Obi-Wan signed back. _"May the Force be with you."_

_"And with you as well." _

With that farewell Qui-Gon shot forward into the hanger and towards a ship. Obi-Wan waited for a second before shooting forward looking for a craft for himself. He kept to the shadows and avoided detection from the local battle droid groups which wasn't easy since the verbal cues were a bit garbled. Finally the Force was with him and he found a ship that wasn't being as heavily watched as the others. Sneaking past some the sentries he climbed abroad and waited for takeoff.

_This is taking a while. _Obi-Wan noted as he tapped his fingers on his knee as a way to settle his mind. As he sat he contemplated what precisely made the Trade Federation decide that killing the representatives of the Chancellor was a good idea.

His master was correct the Viceroy and his lackeys were cowards so the fact they were attacking was just plain baffling. Why do it? What was their angle? As he contemplated the myriad of reasons why he soon felt a jolt which told him the ship was getting ready to land. Placing his hearing aids into his pouch because he deduced that they'd land in an unfriendly place for his sensitive pieces of machinery. As he stuck past the droids being unloaded out of the ship he soon saw his fears were right. They were in a field surrounded by swamp which was both a good thing and bad thing. Good because it meant that he sneak into the surrounding brush but it also meant that his hearing aids were officially shot.

Sighing he stretched out his feelings and allowed the Force to guide him. He could feel a gentle nudge and pull that allowed him to sneak past the droids. Well all but one that apparently saw him and gave chase to him as the Force tugged on him allowing him to dodge a blaster bolt. Snapping on his lightsaber he batted away another blast and reflected it back to the droid frying it. Satisfied he continued to run into the swamp allowing his other senses as well of the Force to guide him.

The humidity was the first thing that he noticed going into the swamplands. It clung to him a second skin and soon he was coated with sweat. The scenery was dominated by moss and trees and ferns that constantly smacked into him even as he tried to walk carefully through the brush. Not that this mattered to him since he was focusing on finding his master in the rush of life. Finally he felt his master's towering presence in the Force and he began sprinting the Force lending him speed and soon he saw him with...who was that? He blinked with surprise and walked up to them. Qui-Gon turned towards and began signing to him.

_"He's a local, a Gungan, named Jar Jar, evidentially I have acquired a life debt because I saved him."_

_"You and your tendency to pick up beings is fascinating but shouldn't we be going before the droids get to us?" _Obi-Wan asked as he felt the droids approach via vibrations in the trees such as the one he was leaning on while he caught his breath.

"_Indeed but he says he can take us to a city where we can get help," _Qui-Gon said. "_Alas it's underwater so no hearing aids unless you want them waterlogged. For this I apologize, my Padawan."_

_"It's alright as long as we're able to warn the Naboo that's my concern," _Obi-Wan replied easily. In the corner of his eyes he saw the being, Jar Jar, looking at Qui-Gon's hands with a confused look. Noticing Qui-Gon raised a silent question. Obi-Wan nodded and so his master turned back to Jar Jar and began responding while signing so Obi-Wan could keep up with the conversation.

_"My student is deaf so I must sign to him. His hearing aids don't work and to be honest he finds it easier to use signs to convey his thoughts. Now you said you can lead us to the city?" _

Understanding dawned upon Jar Jar's face and he nodded in an exaggerated fashion. Obi-Wan squashed a brief flare of annoyance at this. He hated it when people assumed that because he was Deaf that he need exaggerated movements to follow along. No regular movements were fine thank you. Still it was better then condescension which had happened before.

_"Come we're going to Otoh Gunga," _Qui-Gon said gesturing to following the over eager being.

"_Yes Master," _he signed back as he began following the two of them deeper into the swamp.


	4. Boss Nass

Chapter Three

Boss Nass

The walk was admitted short but Obi-Wan expected that considering they were in a swamp area. Jar Jar began stretching allowing them to grab their rebreathers. After he was finished he soon turned back to them and quickly said something that Qui-Gon immediately translated for him: _"You follow me now okay? I'm warning you, Gungans don't like outsiders so don't expect a warm welcome."_

_"No worries, this isn't our day for warm welcomes," _he signed back which Qui-Gon translated to Jar Jar. Jar Jar smiled at him and with flourish, Obi-Wan was sure a whoop that he naturally couldn't hear, Jar Jar jumped into the water. A second later both master and Padawan soon followed him into the dark water. Master was indeed correct. There was no way his hearing aids would've survived the trip. He didn't have any waterproof pouches and with all of the rushing around even if he did there was no guarantee he wouldn't lose them in any oncoming fight. And there would be a fight since the Trade Federation had decided to abandon all sense so it seemed that he'd have to rely on his master to translate for him. The two of them followed Jar Jar down deeper and deeper into water. Suddenly he spotted a light source up ahead.

As they approached the light source he saw a city encased in bubbles glowing with lights and with many Gungans walking about. Ah so this was Otoh Gunga. Impressive. The reached an alcove that seemed to the main entrance. Obi-Wan was slightly confused about where the bulkhead was that kept the water out until he saw Jar Jar press through the membrane. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan followed a second later and it was then he noted that he was dry as a bone. _"Semi-permeable barriers,_" he commented to his Master that responded with the BSL nod which seemed to confuse Jar Jar considering that looked like he was shaking his fist in a nodding gesture.

Around them Obi-Wan could see and feel through the Force the worry and anxiety their presence brought. Suddenly a kaadu sprang forward and upon that duck billed amphibian was another older Gungan wielding a what looked like an electrified spear. Looking at his Master he saw him translate what the being was saying.

_"Hey you stop there!"_

_"Hello, Captain Tarpal," _Jar Jar said as slowly as possible in same exaggerated facial expressions. Obi-Wan appreciated the effort but really it wasn't necessary. His Master seeing his annoyance tapped Jar Jar who'd just gotten through speaking to the guard and allowed Obi-Wan say in BSL while he translated aloud: "_You don't need to exaggerated your movements. I can understand normal gestures just as well."_

_"Wait you can?"_

_"Yes, he's Deaf not developmentally delayed," _Qui-Gon replied both in BSL and in spoken language. _"In fact that exaggerating speech is considered rather rude to Deaf beings."_

_"Oh no!" _Jar Jar flailed his arms while the guards began to surround them. "_I didn't mean any offense."_

_"I'm aware of that, so note for future reference just don't do that," _Obi-Wan replied with Qui-Gon translating for the guards benefit. _"However I'm more worried about the guards surrounding us now."_

The guards looked at each other slightly confused by the moving hands until Master Qui-Gon began speaking to them while signing so Obi-Wan could keep up.

"_We need to see your leader if you please. It's an emergency matter."_

_"Very well," _the first one, Captain Tarpal evidently, said. _"Follow us to Boss Nass, he will decide what to do with you."_

With that said the Gungan guards began to march them away from the entrance and into a rather narrow tunnel that served as a hallway. _"I'll explain why we're here,"_ Qui-Gon signed to him. "_I'll also explain__ that we need help and why."_

_"Well it'd better be fast or the Naboo won't stand a chance," _Obi-Wan replied.

"_That's true," _his master agreed as they were lead into a huge amphitheater where the consul of elders were seated. Jar Jar was lead to the side and placed into cuffs surrounded by guards while Qui-Gon was allowed to step forward and address the Gungan elders. They were all dressed in what Obi-Wan supposed was finery for their people seating on a smoothly carved seats that resembled coral reefs he'd seen in his travels.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and noticed that one of the guards had approached him during his time of observation and soon stood by his side so he could see the proceedings. Looking at the being he began sign but there were some signs that slipped in that he was unfamiliar with. Holding up his hand he gave the signal for slow down which fortunately he did understood. At the corner of his eye he saw Master Qui-Gon raise his eyebrow in a question. Captain Tarpal walked forward and said something to him making him sign to Obi-Wan: "_They're providing a translator for you."_

_"I understand Master," _Obi-Wan signed back. He turned back to the being with his hands in full view.

"_I can't understand some of those signs but I know BSL or NabSL if that helps you," _he signed putting particular emphasis on the sign for guard realizing this nodded in and slowed his signing this time in rather stilted BSL which enabled him to keep up with what was being said. Obi-Wan made a mental note to thank the Gungan in question for going the extra effort. Switching from various sign languages wasn't easy considering they had completely different gestures depending the both the culture and the anatomy of the species in question.

_"A droid army is about to attack the Naboo,"_ his master argued. _"We must warn them."_

_"We don't care about the Naboo," _the lead one, a corpulent Gungan...Boss Nass perhaps? said. "_They think they're so smarter then us. They think their brains are so big."_

_"You do know that once they've subjugated the Naboo they will come for you," _Obi-Wan interjected urgency punctuating his signs. There was a pause in the conversation as Boss Nass heard the translation of what Obi-Wan said before shaking his head. He spoke with the Gungan translating his answer.

"_I don't think so, they don't know about us."_

_"You and the Naboo form a symbiotic circle," _Obi-Wan protested. "_Whatever happens to one happens to the others. You must understand this."_

The guard translated the response to Boss Nass who again shook his head as he repeated his response from before.

_"We don't care about the Naboo."_

_"Then you'll send us on our way," _Master Qui-Gon said waving his hand as he subtly prodded Boss Nass into doing what he wanted. It was toeing the line of mind persuasion somewhat but not too badly. Obi-Wan wasn't even sure if it would work.

_"We'll send you away," _Boss Nass agreed without much prompting. Clearly he just wanted them gone if it didn't take that much persuasion.

_"We could use a transport," _Qui-Gon added.

"_We'll give you a bongo. The speediest way to the Naboo is going through the planet core," _Boss Nass said waving them away.

"_Thank you for your help, we leave in peace," _Qui-Gon answered the two of them bowing towards Boss Nass before turning away.

_"Master what is a bongo?"_

_"A transport I hope."_

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at him. His Master looked at Jar Jar allowing him some time before they left. He turned to his translator and signed: "_Thank you for that."_

_"It was not a problem," _the guard replied giving him a friendly smile. "_My brother is Deaf so I know how annoying it is have a bunch of hearing beings and not understand what's going on because no one translates."_

_"Indeed," _Obi-Wan agreed giving him a respectful bow. The Gungan returned the gesture. Qui-Gon in turn walked away from the audience and Jar Jar was released from his bonds. Wait a second.

_"Master what's going on?"_

_"We need a navigator and Jar Jar owes me a life debt. They were going to punish him for returning."_

_"Sounds a tad extreme," _Obi-Wan signed. "_What did he do?"_

_"You'll have to ask him later but for now we're going to the bongo," _Qui-Gon signed as they walked down a corridor into a docking bay. Well at least things were going slightly smoother this time. He looked down and saw a small submarine vehicle that resembled a smoothed arrowhead attached to three propella that looked like tentacles. The cockpit was small and had three chairs.

_"I'll sit in the back, Jar Jar will take navigation and I'll translate. You get to pilot," _Qui-Gon signed to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan nodded his acceptance of the arrangement and soon sat down into the pilot. Qui-Gon and Jar Jar joined him a second later. He flipped through the controls getting a feel for the controls. A operator walked over and through a combination of Obi-Wan asking about the operations of the ship with Qui-Gon translating did he figure out the mechanics of the ship. Finally satisfied he thanked the operator and soon they were released into the murky depths of the water. This was going to be an interesting ride indeed.

* * *

BSL- Basic Sign Language (Similar to ASL with a few of BSL (British Sign Language) signs.)


End file.
